


A Thousand Miles

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Implied Slash, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg has had it with his boyfriend and decides to start fresh in a new town.  He’s going to drive one thousand miles and whatever city he ends up in, he’s going to make that his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/gifts).



> Annie’s wonderful artwork from the Reverse Bang of 2015 gave me this marvelous idea for a story. Thank you Annie. Thank you to Bluewolf for pointing out that it could be a first time for Jim and Blair instead of them being the ones fighting.

A Thousand Miles  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair Sandburg has had it with his boyfriend and decides to start fresh in a new town. He’s going to drive one thousand miles and whatever city he ends up in, he’s going to make that his new home.  
Warnings: Physical and mental abuse (not Jim and Blair), mild language, first time  
Genre: Slash (Implied)  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 8753  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Notes: Annie’s wonderful artwork from the Reverse Bang of 2015 gave me this marvelous idea for a story. Thank you Annie. Thank you to Bluewolf for pointing out that it could be a first time for Jim and Blair instead of them being the ones fighting. I’m so glad you sent me in that direction. And I also want to thank her for all of her suggestions. She’s always right.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/thousand%20Miles_zpsqcge22xq.jpg.html)

**Denver, Colorado**

Blair looked in the mirror and shuddered. He had another black eye and busted lip. Jason Spenser wasn’t a happy person and made sure that Blair Sandburg felt the same way. Blair didn’t know why he had stayed with Jason this long. Jason had verbally abused him for the last eight months. Blair felt like the physical abuse just pushed him over the edge. He knew it was time for a change. Blair also knew that he had to get away from Jason without telling him where he was going. Blair was going to have to leave in the middle of the night with the clothes on his back and figure out where to go and what to do. But Jason wasn’t going to be privy to any of it. 

Blair waited until a drunken Jason was sleeping and sneaked out of the house. Before he left, he deleted all numbers from his cell phone, even though he wasn’t taking it with him. He believed in being very careful. He couldn’t make any mistakes. Jason had taken Blair’s keys earlier, but Blair found them as he looked through the kitchen. Blair was being ever so quiet so that he didn’t wake Jason up. Once he got into his car, he glanced down at the odometer and pushed the button. It switched to 0 and Blair told himself that at one thousand miles he would be-or be near- where he wanted to make a new home. And hopefully it would be somewhere warmer than Denver. Blair was always cold and tonight was nothing new. He only had a jean jacket on, worn jeans and his shoes. He wasn’t dressed for the elements. Thankfully, he knew this was coming so he had planned for his escape. He had a small backpack filled with his things in the trunk of his car. Now he was very glad he had done that. Blair stopped at the bank to take out enough money to get him somewhere where Jason couldn’t find him. Although, he would empty it the following day when the bank was open in another city. He was ready for his new adventure. It was high time he changed his life around. Why Blair had stayed in an abusive relationship for this long was beyond him. He knew that he was going to have to get a new telephone, Jason would be able to track him with the other one. Blair had left it at the apartment. As soon as he got to a bigger city during the day, he would stop and buy a new phone and charger, along with stopping at the bank to close his account. If Jason found out Blair closed it in whatever city he chose, it wouldn’t make any difference because by that time he would be long gone. 

Blair’s face hurt so much and this was a constant reminder of what he was leaving behind. This was a good thing. He filled his car up with gas and was off.

*

Six hours later, Blair was in a smaller town in Colorado and stopped at a telephone store for a new phone. He then stopped at a branch of his bank and emptied the account and closed it. He knew he would have to charge the new phone and would do it that night when he stopped. He was then ready to head anywhere but there. He wanted to call his mom and tell her what had happened, but Blair knew she would try and talk him into working things out. Naomi really liked Jason even though he was a cop. He was well to do. That was good enough for Naomi, Blair guessed. Then again, if he sent her pictures of his face, Naomi would have a fit. She would probably beat Jason up herself.

Blair stopped at a motel after driving for about half a day. He was tired and sore. He needed to rest and charge the phone. He would leave first thing in the morning and have a good start on the last leg of his trip.

Late on the third day, Blair made it to one thousand miles and he was about fifty miles from cascade, Washington when his car broke down. It was the middle of the winter and Blair wasn’t dressed for winter, but he knew he would freeze to death in the car, so he started walking on the highway.

As he walked down the highway, cars were speeding by taking no notice of him at all. Blair hoped that someone would stop but also knew that people didn’t pick up hitch-hikers like they used to.

*

A cop named Jim Ellison was driving back from Seattle from a police convention and saw the freezing young man on the highway. He pulled off the road in front of Blair, got out and said, “Would you like a ride? I’m a cop from Cascade. It’s really dangerous to be walking on the side of the highway. It’s also against the law.”

Blair smiled crookedly with his beat up face and answered, “I just pushed my car off the road about ten miles back down the road. I didn’t want to stay in the car and freeze to death. It’s really cold out tonight. I'd begun to think I was invisible. Nobody else who passed me even slackened speed. And yes, I would love a ride.”

“I did see an abandoned car back at mile marker 654. I was going to call it in later on tonight.”

Jim opened the door for Blair and helped him get his backpack into Jim’s truck. Then he walked around and got in the driver’s side and turned up the heat first thing. Jim had been hot in the truck before, but he knew this guy was cold because it was rather chilly outside. “What’s your name?”

“Blair Sandburg. If you’re wondering how I got beat up, it’s a boring story.”

“It’s good to meet you, Blair. My name is Jim Ellison. I’m a Detective from Major Crimes. We’ve got about an hour until we get into the city, so you have time to tell me what happened. I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“Jim, it’s a boring story. Short version. Guy meets guy and they fall in love and then one guy beats up the other guy-more than once-and the smarter one finally leaves. See, I told you it was boring.”

“You called that right. You are the smarter one. Did you want to press charges?” Jim asked. 

“Hell no. I don’t want him to know I’m in Cascade at all. I lived in Denver and this weather is much warmer. It might be chilly, but it’s not freezing like it was in Denver. I don’t ever want to see Jason Spenser again. He’s not the kind of person you want to have around, know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do. I run into this a lot. You made a smart choice and I’ll help you any way I can,” Jim offered. 

“You could suggest a low cost motel somewhere in the city, right?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, there is one downtown that is by the week. You might be able to afford it until you get work. What do you do for a living?”

“I teach. I’m an Anthropology Professor. There’s a fantastic school here, so I have a good feeling about finding work. My minor was Psychology, so I could also teach that.”

“I’m impressed. Are you talking about Rainier? It’s a great school and I know they would love to have you,” Jim confessed, knowing he sounded like a school crush gone mad. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “That’s the one. Thank you for the compliment. I’m going to wait until the black eye and the swollen cheek are better. I might make a better impression that way.”

“You can always say you were in a car accident, Blair. You know what? I have a spare room at my place if you’re interested. I know you don’t know me, but you could stay at the motel for a week and see me from time to time to get to trust me.”

Blair smiled. “I like you, Jim Ellison. I like you a lot. If you wouldn’t mind having a roommate for a while, I could stay with you.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to smile. “Okay, let’s get some takeout and head to my loft. It’s not fancy, but it’s clean and it’s cozy.”

As they entered the city limits of Cascade, Blair took a deep breath and let it out. “I like the looks of this city. This might just work out great.”

“Like any city, Blair, it has problems. There are a lot of homeless people, which bothers me. I volunteer every Tuesday and Sunday at the shelter downtown. I help serve food and pass out bedding at night. Maybe you would consider helping too?”

“That sounds great, Jim. I knew I liked you for a reason. The reason is you’re a good man. I used to volunteer in Denver, but Jason didn’t like me doing it. Said those people were beneath us. I didn’t know how to tell him that most people are two or three paychecks from being homeless if they lost their jobs.”

Jim pulled into the drive up of a Chinese restaurant and they decided what they wanted and got it. Jim had heard Blair’s stomach growling about 40 minutes before that, so he knew dinner was needed. 

Once they got to the parking lot at the loft, Jim took the food and Blair carried his backpack. Blair followed Jim up the stairs because the elevator was out of order. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “Home, sweet home.”

Blair walked in and smiled. The place was large, clean and fairly empty. “This is a cool loft. Why don’t you have much on the walls?”

“I just haven’t seen the need. No one here to enjoy it, so it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Jim, do you have things to put up? If you do, I’ll help you get this place looking like a person lives here and loves it.”

“I do have a lot of artwork and things like that down in the storage unit in the basement. Maybe we could start that next week. Thanks for the offer,” Jim said, kindly. 

“I’m going to start looking for work first thing tomorrow. You’re right, I can tell them I was in a car accident and that’s why I have to take the bus for now. I’m sure the bus system is decent in this sized town,” Blair guessed. 

“I’m going to call a tow service to get your car and take it to a shop and have it repaired. You can pay me back later. In fact, I’m going to do that right now while you get settled in your room. It’s right through that door,” Jim said as he pointed. 

“Thanks again, Jim. Most people wouldn’t have cared. And normally I wouldn’t have stayed with a stranger, but for some reason I like you and trust you.”

Jim called a towing service, gave them instructions about where the car could be found and where to take it and hung up the phone. Then he got busy putting the plates and silverware on the table so they could eat dinner. He knew that Blair was starving. 

“Hey, Blair. Would you like to eat or what?”

Blair came rushing out of the room and said, “I’m here. I’m starving.” 

Jim couldn’t tell him that he already knew because he could sense it and had heard his stomach growling softly for the last hour. No, Jim sure didn’t want to scare him off with his story about his senses.

They ate, and Blair did most of the talking. Blair loved how interested Jim seemed to be with everything he said. He was hyper focused on Blair’s every move. Blair didn’t know if this might be a problem or if it was just fine. _I think he’s hot too._

“What time do you leave in the morning for work, Jim?”

Jim frowned at being found out already. “I was put on medical leave and have to see a shrink until they figure out what’s wrong with me. My boss sent me to Seattle for a convention just to give me something to do. I’ve been off for two weeks now and I’m ready to kill someone,” Jim admitted. 

Blair took a few more bites and thought about what Jim had said. Jim looked fine. He acted fine. He was pleasant company in the truck for the drive to Cascade. Why would they put him on medical leave? He didn’t think he really knew Jim well enough to ask these questions, so he just decided to mind his own business for a change. 

Jim saw that Blair was dying to ask questions and figured he owed him that much, since Blair was going to live with him. “Blair, if you have questions, you can ask. I don’t mind talking to you about anything, it seems. I’m more open with you than I am with my shrink.”

“Cool. Okay, you asked for it. Why would they put you on medical leave?”

Jim ate a few more bites of food before he answered and Blair waited patiently. Or as patiently as he could. 

“I have problems with my senses. I can see, hear, smell, taste and feel things more than I used to be able to. The shrink I’m seeing said that he thinks it’s some type of psychological problem, he just doesn’t know what to call it yet.”

“It sounds like all of your senses are heightened. Am I right?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked over at his new roommate and thought that was an odd question. Jim thought he would be running for the door by now. “All five. But I also have seizure-like blackouts that are the main reason that I was put on medical leave.”

Blair studied Jim for a few minutes not saying anything and finally smiled at him. “You’re zoning. They aren’t seizures, you’re zoning out on one of your senses because you’re too focused on it. You need to use at least two of your senses at the same time so that you can stay in control. I’ve studied this since I was young. You’re what is known in Peru and other countries as a Sentinel. You just need to learn how to control the senses and your dials and you’ll be set to go back to work.”

Jim looked at him strangely and asked, “Do you really know what this is?”

“Yes, Jim. Listen for a moment and tell me what you hear in this room?”

Jim listened and answered, “Your heart beat and it’s going really fast. It wasn’t going that fast a while ago.”

Blair practically bounced in his chair. “Exactly right, Jim. It’s because I’m super stoked about this. I’ve been looking for a Sentinel my entire life. Were you ever stranded anywhere all alone and if you were did you notice that your senses came online then? Or later?”

“They came online once in Peru while I was stranded there after my team were all killed in a helicopter crash. I met a native man that took care of me and taught me how to use my senses to my advantage. But when I came back to the states, they weren’t there anymore until about six weeks ago.”

“They were just dormant, man. You are a Sentinel and I might just be your Guide. Every Sentinel has to have someone to watch his back. He helps him so he doesn’t get overloaded with stimuli. I have a book on this subject, you can start reading now and while I’m job hunting. But no shrink is going to tell you that you have mental problems. You just don’t. Do you believe in me?” Blair asked. 

“For some reason I do. I have no idea why I asked you to live here, when I’m a loner, but yet I did. Do you think I recognized you as a Guide? Do you think you could help me get rid of this headache? I’ve had it for about three days now.”

Blair smiled and replied, “You might have, Jim. I want you to read the book I have and we’ll also work on your dials so everything isn’t so high anymore. The headaches might leave as you get used to controlling your senses.”

“You mentioned that earlier about dials. I don’t know what that means,” Jim said sounding like he was grasping at straws. 

So Blair talked about the dials with Jim, told him how to get to the dials inside his head and turn everything down. Jim concentrated and before long the lines from the headache were gone and he was smiling. 

“It worked, Chief.”

“Chief?”

“You’re in charge, so Chief seemed like a good name for you,” Jim confessed. 

“While we’re being so truthful and all that, I have to tell you that I’m gay. I guess I already told you when I told you about Jason. But I’m thinking about asking you out. Would you consider it?” Blair hoped that Jim wouldn’t punch him for his question. 

Instead Jim smiled broadly and answered, “I would love to go out on a date with you. How about tonight? I know a club that has dancing and it’s really quiet and relaxing.”

“I would say I concentrate on getting you on top of things and finding me a job before we start dating. We’re not going anywhere, so there is that. Is that all right with you, Jim?”

Jim nodded and smiled. “I forgot to ask you, what does your ex do for a living?”

“He’s a cop and I hope he can’t find me here.”

“That’s something we need to stay on top of. He might trace your car or your license when you apply to places. I don’t doubt he’ll look for you because he thinks you are his property. I’ve seen many men like this. We’ll watch out for him. I might put a check out on him and get a jump. That way if he leaves Denver we’ll know ahead of time.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Jim. Most people would just have left me and high-tailed it out of there.”

“Well, I’m not most people. I really like you, Blair. I hope we can take this relationship somewhere other than just talking about the Sentinel stuff.”

“We will, but we need to get used to things first. And I need a job.”

“What if we talked my boss into hiring you, part time at least, for the position of paid observer? Then if I need help you’ll be there to help me through those tough times. Would you be interested?”

“Jim, I know nothing about the law, other than not to break it.”

“You’ll learn by being my ride-along. Interested?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

“I am. Maybe we could talk to your boss first and then I can apply with a schedule in mind at Rainier. Or I could get a job first and tell them I might have a second job.”

“We’ll go and see Simon Banks in a couple of days. Tell him you want insurance and at least ten bucks an hour,” Jim suggested. 

“That would be great extra money for me. I could save up and get my own place,” Blair said, dreamily. 

Jim had a look of pure disappointment on his face. “Do you hate the room?”

“Oh no, I love the room. It’s very cozy. But I don’t want to intrude on your space.”

“You’re not intruding. I want you to stay here and eventually we can share a room. How does that sound?”

Blair beamed with happiness. “Sounds good to me, Jim. Let’s clean up the kitchen and then we’ll do some tests.”

“Tests?”

“I’m going to train you to be the best damn Sentinel there ever was. Get that worried look off your face. I’ll make it interesting for you. 

“You’d better…”

*

Blair went the next day to Rainier to see about a teaching job. The only thing open at that time was a psychology class and Blair was tickled to get it. He would only be working mornings, so that would leave every afternoon for the station if Jim’s boss went along with it. Blair filled out all the paperwork and found out he could start in a week. They gave him a very small office and again, Blair was tickled to get that much on such short notice. The Chancellor and the Dean of the university liked Blair very much. They even liked him after he told them that he might be working part time at the Cascade Police Department as a paid observer.

*

Jim set up an appointment for him and Blair for that morning. Jim woke Blair up and said, “We have an appointment with Captain Simon Banks in one hour. Chop, chop.”

Blair jumped out of bed and said, “Man, I’m so nervous. He’s going to think I’m nuts. First of all he’ll make you perform like a trained seal, I hope you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know that. Don’t worry so much. Simon is a good friend and he’ll stand behind me no matter what. But I also know he’ll make me get a clean bill of health before I’m able to go back to work.”

“Jim, I’ll help you get a clean bill of health. Don’t worry about that. Now, let me get ready for my meeting…”

Jim went into the kitchen and started breakfast while Blair showered and got ready to go. They ate breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and were on the road in plenty of time.

*

**Simon’s office:**

“What? Are you insane, Sandburg? You sound crazier than he did,” Simon barked, quite loudly. Everyone in the bullpen was watching them. 

Blair said, “Please calm down, Simon, everyone will think something is wrong if you keep yelling at me and Jim.”

“Something _is_ wrong.” He crossed his arms across his chest and chewed on his unlit cigar. 

“Jim, tell Simon what the curly haired girl is doing on the phone.”

“Megan Connor is her name, Blair. And she’s talking to her snitch. He just got done telling her that he has information for her that might be worth about 100 bucks. She’s getting ready to go see him. Ask her, Simon,” Jim stated. 

At that moment, Megan knocked on the door and said, “I hate to intrude but I have to follow up on a tip from my snitch. Can I claim the hundred bucks he wants as expenses or is it just my dumb luck to have an expensive snitch?”

“Go and do your thing, Megan. Yes, fill out an expense report and they’ll give you your 100 bucks back as long as it was a reliable tip.”

“Thank you, Simon. Jimbo, are you going to introduce me to this new person or what?” Megan asked. 

“Megan Connor, this is Dr. Blair Sandburg and he might be getting a job here as a paid consultant. His psychology qualification means he would be a great help here. Now all I have to do is talk Simon into it,” Jim joked. 

Megan shook Blair’s hand and said, “Good to meet you, Sandy. I’ll see you later, hopefully. Give him a shot, Simon.”

She walked out the door and Simon shut it. “Okay, that was pretty impressive. What is Joel doing in his office?”

Jim concentrated, while keeping his sense of smell on Blair. He didn’t want to zone out in Simon’s office. “He’s talking to his wife on the phone. They are discussing an upcoming trip for their anniversary. He just said that you okayed his time off for it. His wife is thrilled and said they’re going to Mexico for a week. How’s that?”

Simon looked stunned. “He just told me this morning, so there is no way you could know. You honestly can hear what everyone is saying and doing?”

“I can, Simon. And right now in the elevator your son is on his way up. So is Joan. She’s not happy. Daryl got in trouble and she’s yelling at him all the way up.”

“Oh great. I can’t stand that woman now, so I guess I’ll have to be the nice guy,” Simon teased and smiled as the elevator opened and his ex-wife got off with Daryl following closely behind. 

“Go sit in the conference room and I’ll call the commissioner as soon as Joan leaves. Then I’ll come down and tell you if you have a job or not. And I mean both of you,” Simon stated as he practically pushed them out of his office to make way for Joan and Daryl. 

Jim and Blair walked to the conference room and sat down. Jim looked bored after about five minutes. 

“So, Jim, what’s going on with Daryl? Maybe it’s something we could help with,” Blair suggested. 

Jim concentrated and listened and smiled. “He’s failing algebra and Joan is blaming Simon for not getting him a tutor.”

“Call Simon really fast and tell him that I’ll tutor Daryl for free. Three nights a week for six weeks and he’ll be the star pupil.”

Jim called Simon and said that exact thing and Simon thanked him and asked, “Do you think Blair could start teaching him tonight”

Jim got off the phone and told Blair what Simon said. Blair was practically bouncing in place. “Good. I can tell he’ll be easy to teach. He has smart eyes. You can see the wheels turning in the eyes of the smart ones. And his are turning full speed ahead.”

Jim smiled. “Thanks, Blair. Simon won’t get yelled at now.”

“She didn’t seem that nice.”

“She’s not. They were a good couple once, but they fell apart and she got angry and ugly towards him. She blames him for everything that goes wrong in Daryl’s life.”

The two men sat and talked for the next hour when in walked Simon with a smile on his face. “Here is the deal, you two. If Jim can get a clean bill of health and come back full time, we can hire you part time, in the afternoon, five days a week. You would have the same days off as Jim. That is Tuesday and Sunday. You would ride along with Jim, but you can also help the other members of Major Crimes from time to time. You have to pass a drug test and we can only pay $10.00 an hour with medical benefits. Are you interested, Sandburg?”

“Yes, Simon, I’m interested. Can I fill out the paperwork now? It’s just a formality that Jim gets a clean bill of health. He’ll pass it with flying colors. I want to be ready as soon as I can to help Jim out.”

“The pay is all right with you?” Simon asked. 

“That’s great. I don’t get medical at the university, so this works out just perfectly. Thank you for giving us a chance, Simon.”

“Jim, can you tell me why he thinks he can call me Simon?” 

“Because he’s just that qualified, Simon. Wait until you see him in action.”

“You’re not telling anyone else, right?” Simon wondered aloud. 

“Oh no, this is strictly between the three of us,” Blair assured Simon.

“Okay, here is your paperwork, when you’re done take it down to records and then go to the HR office and they’ll run a drug test on you. Jim knows where everything is. He’ll show you the ropes and help you fill out these forms.”

“No problem, I love forms and I’m really good on the computer, so I can do most of Jim’s paperwork too. Before I forget, could I have Daryl’s number and set up days that he’s willing to come by for me to tutor him? I’d prefer doing it Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights at the loft. I’m more comfortable there and I think Daryl will be too. ”

Simon got to the doorway and smiled as he said, “This is sounding better and better, Jim.”

“I know, right?” Jim teased. 

Blair got busy filling out all the forms and before long they took them down to records, had copies made for the HR department and Jim showed him where to go for the drug test and hand in his paperwork. Once they were all done, they left for the day. On the way home, Blair made an appointment with Jim’s shrink for the following day.

*

On the way to the psychiatrist’s office Blair told Jim what they were going to do. “He has to keep it confidential, Jim, so we’re going to tell him what you are.”

“Chief, you just done telling Simon we weren’t going to tell anyone else. He’s going to be pissed.”

Blair just smiled at his nervous friend. “Don’t worry so much. Simon doesn’t have to know. The doctor can’t tell him what he found out, only if you’re fit for duty. And of course the doctor will make you perform like a trained seal, but you can do that, tough guy.”

“Okay… I’m going to trust you on this, Blair.”

They parked and went in and waited for their appointment. Two hours later, they walked out smiling and with Jim’s work release papers in his hand. Once they got to the truck, Jim pulled Blair in for a quick kiss and said, “That’s for helping me get through today. I didn’t think I would make it. You really are my Guide. I believe that. No one else could calm me so easily. Thank you, Blair.”

Blair was very surprised to receive a kiss from Jim, but he wasn’t going to complain, that was for certain. 

Jim started heading to the mall and Blair asked, “Where are we going?”

“You need some new clothes for teaching next week. We can’t have you dressed like this can we?” Jim smiled over at Blair and got a huge grin in return. 

“As long as I don’t spend too much. I’m living on a tight budget until I start bringing in my two salaries. I could use a couple of shirts, some jeans and a nice jacket for cool days.”

“I offered to do this. It’s my treat. I can’t have you looking like I don’t help out.”

Blair snickered and then they both laughed. 

They arrived at the mall and Blair first got Jim’s senses under control so he could shop with him. The mall was smelly, loud and crowded. All things Jim couldn’t stand to be around. But by the time Blair was done with him, he was raring to go.

*

That night the phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, we got your paperwork from the doctor. You must have dropped it off while I was at lunch. So you and Sandburg are good to go. His test came back clean as I thought it would and I’m looking forward to when he starts with you.”

“Hang on a moment, Simon and let me ask when he can start,” Jim said. 

Jim walked up to the doorway of Blair’s room and smiled. Blair was always reading. “Hey, Blair, when do you think you can start afternoons with me? This is Simon on the phone.”

“I can start tomorrow afternoon at 1:00. I’ll work from 1:00-6:00 every day. Ask Simon if that will work.”

“Simon, he would like to start tomorrow from 1:00-6:00 every day. Does that work for us?”

“Good, that’s perfect. We’ll see him tomorrow afternoon and I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00. Talk to you soon,” Simon said as he hung up on Jim. 

“Geeze, he never even let me say goodbye,” Jim joked. 

“He doesn’t strike me as the type that would stay on the phone for any length of time. I must be right,” Blair kidded. 

“Would you like to watch the game with me?”

“Jim, I would love to, but I’m trying to get my preparation for my classes done before the actual day it’s going to be used. I need to be at the top of my game, man. So you relax and watch the game while I slave away on my lecture.”

Jim snickered and walked in and sat down in the living room to watch the game. Jim found he was quite comfortable with Blair in his home and hoped that Blair felt the same way.

*

**One Month Later:**

Blair couldn’t believe how much Daryl had learned in the last month of being tutored in algebra. He had figured that it would take six to eight weeks to get Daryl where he belonged in his class, but in less than a month, Daryl was at the top of his class in Algebra. Sometimes Simon and Joan both wondered if he would ever be able to get it. Daryl showed everyone what he was made of. He was much tougher than he seemed. And Blair had grown very fond of him over the month. Daryl was a good kid and Blair was tickled that he was able to help him. Simon seemed to treat him a little differently these days. He had a new respect for Blair and Blair loved it. It was always nice when things worked out for the better. After all, Daryl was a smart young man, he just didn’t know it. Blair was proud to show him the way. 

Blair loved both of his jobs. His students were all good and he couldn’t have been happier about any of them. Then if that wasn’t enough, he had the awesome job at the police station and found out that everyone liked listening to his ideas. Jim and Blair had become an item, which pleased Blair no end. Jim was so different than what he had left in Denver. Jim treated him with love and respect. Blair was loving his new life and hoped that Jim was as happy as he was. Jim didn’t talk about things much because he was more of an action type guy. But Blair had high hopes about their future.

Blair was very happy with having his car back again. It was running better than ever and he was pleased to not have to rely on everyone else for rides all the time. Working two jobs and getting to those jobs was now effortless for him.

*

While Blair was teaching that morning, Jim looked to see where Jason Spenser was. Jim checked at least twice a week and this time he found out that Spenser was on vacation for two weeks. Jim was amazed that they believed that he was just calling to ask a professional question, one cop to another. Rhonda would have never given that information out. Jim was grateful for that. He got up and walked over to Rafe and Brown, standing at Megan’s desk.

“Hey Jim, you look like you have something on your mind. What’s going on?” Rafe asked. 

“You know the guy that Blair left in Denver? I have a feeling he might be coming to check on Blair. We need to keep an eye out for him. So I printed pictures for you and I was going to ask if you could swing by the university off and on all morning for the rest of the week. I don’t want Blair to know about him. I just know that if I had someone as special as Blair, I wouldn’t want to let him go that easily,” Jim explained. 

“Brown and I will take the morning runs and watch him here at the station,” Rafe offered. 

Megan smiled and got excited to have something new to keep track of. “I’ll take him to lunch every day. Do you mind, Jimbo?”

“No, this would be great. Because if he sees me hanging around he’ll know right away what’s going on. I also put Spenser’s car make, model and license number on the bottom of the page. Thank you all for helping.”

Joel walked up and said, “What’s going on?”

Jim explained again about Jason Spenser and Joel said, “I’ll take the afternoons. And if I have a call, I’ll let someone know so that Blair won’t be alone. Someone that doesn’t have a call can take my shift. At least he’s here in the afternoons, so he’ll be easier to watch.”

“Thanks, Joel. I appreciate it. I’m going to watch the highway and interstate to see if he comes this way. We can’t watch Blair all the time, but we can try,” Jim admitted. 

Simon walked up to them and asked what was going on. Jim explained again and Simon looked pissed off. 

“Surely you’re going to tell Blair you’re worried about Spenser being in Cascade, right?” Simon asked.

“I don’t want to scare him, Simon,” Jim replied. 

“Fuck that shit. He needs to be made aware of the situation so he won’t go places alone. You go and tell him right now. Then you can ask everyone to help watch, but I want Blair to know what’s going on? That’s an order,” Simon barked and then went back into his office. 

“I guess I’ll head over to the university and let him know. Be back soon,” Jim said as he headed for the elevator.

*

**About an hour from Cascade:**

Jason Spenser was smiling while he drove his pickup, knowing that he would soon have his lover back. Spenser didn’t care what Blair said, he was going to be joining him on the drive back to Denver or Spenser would beat the holy shit out of him. No one Spenser cared about walked away. No one left Spenser. Spenser left people, not the other way around.

Spenser was listening to a sappy country music station, singing along with the songs and they all made him think about Blair. God, how he had missed him. He had hired a private eye and they found him rather quickly. Then they watched him for about another month to see if he was with anyone. Spenser was so pissed off that he had already found someone to fuck him. Blair was such a whore. Spenser was going to make him so sorry he left him. He was going to have to teach Blair a lesson.

*

Blair was in his office grading papers when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and found Jim standing there. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I have some news to share with you and Simon thought I should tell you in person,” Jim explained. 

Blair moved aside so Jim could come in and then he shut the door and locked it. Blair got the feeling that Jim didn’t have good news. “You’ve got my attention, Jim. What’s going on?”

“I’ve been keeping track of Jason Spenser since we became lovers so that I could keep you safe. He’s on a two week vacation right now, and he might be coming to Cascade. Do you think he would try to take you back?”

“He told me that I could never leave him. He left people, they didn’t leave him. So in answer to your question, yes, he would probably force me into a car and take me back to Denver.” Blair looked totally stressed out. 

Jim hadn’t wanted to scare Blair at all. He was now sorry that he said anything. “Blair, we’re all going to keep you safe and look out for you. Rafe and Brown are on the morning shifts. Megan is taking over at 11:00 every day and you can have lunch with her before you head into the station. Then I take over there. He has to have enough sense to know that he can’t try and take you against your will, especially from a police station, right?”

“A normal person would understand that, but Jason isn’t normal at all. He’s insane, cruel, cold and very brutal. He would probably just kill me rather than leave me behind,” Blair confessed.

“Okay, change of plans. I’m your body guard for the next two weeks. We go everywhere together, understood? I’ll take mornings off to be with you and we’ll work together at the station every afternoon. He’s not getting you, Blair. I will kill him if he tries to hurt you.”

“Jim, you’ll arrest him if he tries to hurt me. Don’t say kill him again. Keep your wits about you, man.”

Jim hugged Blair hard and said, “I love you so much. We’ll find him before he gets to you. Everyone has his picture and his license plate number and things like that. They’ll find him quick. The traffic cops even know to pull him over for a routine stop and find out why he’s in town. He’s going to know that he has no pull in this town at all.”

“Let me get my things together and I’ll ride with you to the station. I just want to leave my car here,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Sounds good to me, babe. Your car will be safe enough here-we can ask Campus Security to keep an eye on it.”

“That’s a good idea, Jim. Let’s stop there really fast and tell them,” Blair agreed.

*

As Jason Spenser was driving down a street in Cascade he got pulled over by a cop. Jason couldn’t figure out why they would be pulling him over, but he stopped anyway.

Jason rolled down his window and smiled at the advancing policeman. “What did I do, officer?”

“You didn’t do anything. I thought you looked lost. Where are you going and I can help you with directions,” the officer said. 

“That’s very nice of you. I’m going to Rainier University. Am I going in the right direction for that?”

Officer Marley smiled and said, “Would you like me to show you the way?”

Spenser knew that something was up. “No, not necessary, officer. I’ll just follow my map here. I’ll be fine.”

“What is your name, sir?”

And just like that, Spenser pulled his gun out and shot the officer. Spenser took off like a bat out of hell. _That little prick must have warned the police about me. Maybe the cop he’s with is smarter than I think._

Spenser was really pissed off that the drivers of two cars had seen what he did to the policeman. They had stopped to help the cop. Spenser wondered if he should go back and kill them too. _No, just find Blair and then I can take him home._

*

“Ellison and Sandburg, my office…” Simon barked.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged as they walked in and sat down. Simon shut the door and gave them each a cup of his delicious coffee. “I have news already about Jason Spenser. He just shot a traffic cop on Valencia Road on the way to Rainier. Officer Marley is going to make it, but he’s plenty pissed off about being shot point blank for asking questions. So things have changed. Now you’ll be staying at the loft, Rafe and Brown will be downstairs and Megan will be in your loft. Until we find this fucker, no one is letting him near Sandburg.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Simon. We need to stock up on food for the loft before we go home today,” Jim said. 

“Make up a list and I’ll pick it all up tonight on my way home. Make sure you have enough for almost two weeks. Just to be on the safe side. Now, get out to your desks and make the grocery lists,” Simon ordered as he held the door open for the two grateful men. 

Megan walked up to Jim and Blair’s desks about an hour later and said, “I’m going home to pack my suitcase. What time are you going home?”

Blair smiled. “Thank you for always helping Jim. You are truly our best mate.”

Megan hugged Blair, stepped back and said to Jim, “Keep him safe.”

“I intend on doing just that,” Jim answered. 

Jim went and told Simon they were leaving and the men walked down to the parking garage. They were almost to the truck when a shot rang out but Jim couldn’t move Blair quickly enough. The bullet hit Blair in the shoulder and another bullet hit Jim in the arm. Jim was down on the ground with Blair telling him that help would be there soon when shots were fired all around them. Jim’s ears were ringing so badly from the sounds in the parking garage that he couldn’t hardly keep from zoning. 

Jim took off his jacket and put it over Blair’s wound to stop the bleeding. There was a lot of blood. Then Jim looked down and realized part of it was from his own wound. 

Blair whispered, “Jim, dial down your hearing.”

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “I already did. My ears are ringing like crazy. I think your wound has stopped bleeding for now. The EMT’s will see to you as soon as it’s safe to get them in here.”

“Are you all right, Jim?”

“Peachy, Chief. At least he didn’t shoot my right arm. He’s actually not a very good shot.”

“I don’t know Jim, we’re both lying on the cement floor bleeding all over the place,” Blair pointed out. 

“But what I mean is, he didn’t take us both out. We weren’t expecting him here, so I wasn’t on alert at all. Who would think he’d come into our station house and shoot us?”

Rafe and Brown came over and Brown said, “The perp is down. His name is Jason Spenser and he’s a cop. We got the right guy.”

“There is an ambulance coming, guys,” Rafe said as he tied his necktie around Jim’s arm wound. 

“I owe you a necktie,” Jim said, groaning as Rafe tightened it. 

“My necktie is the least of my worries, Jim.”

Brown asked, “How you doing, Hairboy?”

“I’m doing dandy for having a hole in my shoulder. It’s really starting to hurt,” Blair said, pitifully. “Did you arrest Jason?”

Rafe looked at him oddly and said, “I’m sorry to tell you this, Blair, but he’s dead. He shot five cops altogether and we had to stop him before he killed someone.”

“He was a very disturbed man, Rafe, and I’m sorry I brought him into this station house,” Blair said, sadly. 

Jim said, “Calm down Chief, no one blames you at all. You got away from him. He brought this all on himself.”

Rafe said, “The EMTs are on their way over here. Rest up in the hospital, guys. I’ll try to run by tonight and see you both.”

“Me too,” Brown called out over his shoulder as he was heading over to write his report. 

The EMTs began work on both men and loaded them up in separate trucks and they headed over to Cascade General.

*

**Early the next morning:**

“I bet Jim was disappointed that he wasn’t the one that shot and killed that asshole,” Megan wondered. 

Simon nodded. “I know he wanted to kill him, but he had promised Blair not to do that so that Jason Spenser could get a taste of his own medicine.”

“I’m going up to see the guys, want to join me, Simon?” she asked. 

“I’ve got paperwork to finish. Tell them I’ll see them some time tonight.”

*

Both Jim and Blair was stitched up and in the same room to recover. Blair was talking Jim’s ear off as usual when Megan walked in.

“Hey, mates. How are you feeling?”

“How do you think we’re feeling, Megan? We just got shot,” Jim growled. 

“Sandy, how do you feel?”

“You know Megan, not too bad considering. The surgery was fast and I should be out in five days. Jim too. He’s stir-crazy already and wants to go home. But the doctor said we can’t take care of each other, so we have to wait five days.”

“Jimbo, if you wouldn’t mind my help, I could stay with you guys for the first week and do the cooking, picking up and laundry. What do you think of that?”

“That would be great, Megan. You’d have to see the doctor, because he’s going to keep us here for five days otherwise,” Jim said, happily. 

As soon as he said that, the doctor walked into the room. Jim explained to him that Megan was a friend and co-worker and was willing to take care of them for a week. The doctor talked to Megan about the guys and what they could and couldn’t do. Then he said they could go home that day, but it was going to take time to get them released. He checked on the boys and then left the room. 

“I’ll go shopping for things we’ll need and get the place all ready. When I come back this afternoon, you’ll be ready to go home,” Megan said. 

“We’ll be waiting,” Blair called out as she walked out the door. 

Jim was staring out the window and said, “I wonder if sex is considered strenuous exercise?”

Blair was taking a drink of water and spit it all over his blanket. Then he laughed and laughed and laughed. “How could you think about sex at a time like this, man?”

“Easily, you’ve been talking to me non-stop and you know your voice turns me on.”

“Jim, I’ll stop talking to you.” 

“Don’t ever do that, Chief. I love your voice and I’m so grateful to have you in my life. That idiot could have easily killed you last night, but maybe he just wanted to hurt you, not kill you.”

“Jim, don’t you dare make him into someone noble. He was a creep that preyed on me and I’m sad to say it, but I’m glad I don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“I hear that, Chief.”

Blair sat there looking troubled for a moment and Jim asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, something is right. If I hadn’t left Jason when I did and drove off saying I would go 1000 miles before I stopped I never would have met you. It was fate. I believe in fate and I’m truly glad that my life turned out the way it did. Oh, did I mention that my mother is coming next month?”

“No. I’ve not heard about her. Does she know about me?”

“Well of course she knows about you. I tell her everything. Well, not everything, but close.” Blair snickered. 

“Why is she coming all of the sudden out of the blue?” Jim wondered. 

“She wants to meet the man that has won my heart. And she wants to try and talk me into teaching somewhere else. She’s never happy with what I do. She always thinks that I could do better,” Blair said. 

“You won’t leave, right?” Jim asked nervously. 

“We’re a team, Jim. Teams stay together. I love you, you big lug. And as soon as we’re better we’ll show each other how much.”

“Sounds great to me, babe. Let’s rest a while before Megan gets up here to pick us up. I’m tired.”

“So am I, Jim. We’ll each have an hour’s nap.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
